1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a patterned phase retardation film and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a patterned phase retardation film and an embossing method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that, with a patterned phase retardation film to a liquid crystal display, a three-dimensional stereo imaging can thus be provided for a viewer wearing a polarization glasses. Approaches have been disclosed for manufacturing the patterned phase retardation film.
Some methods for manufacturing patterned phase retardation films are provided in the related art with more or less defects, such as a method of making a patterned phase retardation film disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,863 disclosures; a micro-retarder plate using a plate with phase retardation disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,679 describes.
The present invention intends to provide a novel and improved method for manufacturing patterned phase retardation film with an embossing treatment.